Prerelease Dam
Dam received very little in the way of prerelease coverage compared to other stages. As a result, very little is known about its development history, outside of what leftovers remain in its setup file. Known Changes *Bond originally started the mission with an unsilenced PP7, but also had access to the silenced PP7. *The final objective (Bungee jump from platform) was completed immediately after the player gained control of Bond. More than likely the action block for the ending was unfinished at the time. *The guard patrolling the first guard tower wore a hat. *At least one of the guard's along the dam towers wore a hat. *Secret Agent had the same objectives as 00 Agent does in the final. *The covert modem connection screen was originally white with lights on it, and it didn't have a screen. That model, identified as "PsatboxZ, is still in the ROM and immediately follows the satellite dish. *Manholes were located along the stretch of the dam, rather than (or as well as) infront of the towers. *The two last towers had electric doors on the bottom. There are no doors there in the final game. *The shadow from the open ceiling in the secret ops room was in a 3x3 grid, rather than a 4x4. *The lighting in the secret ops room was brighter, with a lack of shadowing near the back. This video shows the first three changes, along with the former Bond actors' likenesses being used on the file select screen. The Island For a detailed description of the island, including its original purpose straight from two of the game's developers, click here. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads Several pads are unused by the final game. Based on their placement in the setup file, it is often easy to determine what objects were attached to them. Below is a list of the unused pads, and the objects that were probably originally placed on them. 00 Basic Pads *000C: Siberian Guard #2 *000D: Siberian Guard #2 *000E: Siberian Guard #2 *000F: Russian Soldier *0014: Russian Soldier *0016: Russian Soldier *0017: Russian Soldier *0018: Russian Soldier *0019: Russian Soldier *001A: Russian Soldier *001B: Russian Soldier *001C: Russian Soldier *001D: Russian Soldier *001E: Russian Soldier *0020: Siberian Guard #2 *0022: Siberian Guard #2 *0032: Russian Soldier *0033: Russian Soldier *0034: Russian Soldier *0035: Russian Soldier *0036: Russian Soldier *0037: Russian Soldier *0038: Russian Soldier *0039: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (Possibly Guard) *003A: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (Possibly Guard) *003B: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (Possibly Guard) *003C: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (Possibly Guard) *004B: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones *004F: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0050: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0051: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *006A: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (Invalid, appears attached to guard tower) *006B: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (Invalid, appears attached to guard tower) *006C: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *006D: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *006E: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *006F: Speedboat *008C: Prerelease Start Point *010E: Prerelease Start Point *0103: Path 08 Node (Plus Siberian Guard #2) *0104: Path 08 Node *0105: Path 08 Node *0106: Path 08 Node *0107: Path 08 Node *0108: Path 09 Node (Plus Siberian Guard #2) *0109: Path 09 Node *010A: Path 09 Node *010B: Path 09 Node *010C: Path 09 Node *014D: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *014E: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *014F: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0150: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0152: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0160: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0161: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0163: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0164: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *0165: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label *016E: Camera Point Off From Bungee Point 2710 Advanced Pads *2710: Covert Modem Connection Screen *2717: Blast Door #2 (Control) *2718: Blast Door #2 (Control) *2726: Blast Door #3 (Dam) *2752: Brown Electronic Door *2755: Brown Electronic Door *2759: Island Alarm Unused Weapons *08: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 08) *09: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 09) *1D: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1D) *1E: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1E) *1F: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1F) *20: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 20) *21: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 21) *22: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 22) *23: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 23) *2D: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 30 or in crate) *2E: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 31 or in crate) Paths (Recreated) *08: 0103, 0104, 0105, 0106, 0107 , 0103 (Island Guard Path) *09: 0108, 0109, 010A, 010B, 010C, 0108 (Island Guard Path) Action Blocks *040B: This block sets an aircraft rotor speed, despite the fact that there are no aircraft in Dam. However, a plane flies over the Dam's reservoir in the film, it's likely that the same thing was intended to happen in the game as well. *040E: Loops forever. Prerelease Text File SubDrag discovered a Dam text file in Perfect Dark that has several differences from the one in the final version of GoldenEye. Interestingly, none of the strings for the mission select briefing are in the file, only the ones used by the watch menu. There is also no text for object interactions, nor the rename strings for the covert modem. The complete text file is reproduced below. :B Y E L O M O R Y E D A M :mi6 has confirmed the existence of a secret chemical warfare facility at the arkhangelsk dam, ussr. its heavily guarded location and workings are a cause for major concern. nerve gas produced there has been turning up in the hands of hostile regimes around the world and deals with international terrorists have been rumoured. this facility should be destroyed without prejudice. :the area around the dam is well defended against a full scale military attack but they won't be expecting a lone agent. i've looked at the recon reports and decided that the easiest way to gain entrance to the weapons factory will be to bungee jump down the face of the dam. safe and simple. just throw yourself off the top and remember to look before you leap old chap. :information concerning shipping and contacts is stored on a computer system in a secret ops room within the dam.with this covert modem connected to their satellite link we can intercept this data when a backup is carried out. :hardly a lover's leap, james. be careful though, i hate to think of you falling for anyone else. :neutralize all alarms :install covert modem :intercept data backup :bungee jump from platform :Byelomorye Dam, Archangel, USSR For comparison, the final version's text file follows. :MI6 has confirmed the existence of a secret chemical warfare facility at the Byelomorye dam, USSR. Its heavily guarded location and workings are a cause for major concern. Nerve gas produced there has been turning up in the hands of hostile regimes around the world and deals with international terrorists have been rumored. This facility should be destroyed with extreme prejudice. :The area around the dam is well defended against full scale military attack but a lone agent stands a much better chance. The easiest way to gain entrance to the weapons factory will be to get down the face of the dam. :Q had an idea about that. :Information concerning shipping and contacts is stored on a computer system in a secret ops room within the dam. With this covert modem connected to their satellite link we can intercept the data when a backup is carried out. :As for getting down the dam, use the bungee rope. At the bottom of the jump, use the piton gun. Simple. :Hardly a lover's leap, James. Be careful though, I hate to think of you falling for anyone else. :Neutralize all alarms :Install covert modem :Intercept data backup :Bungee jump from platform :Covert modem installed. :Off-site data backup initiated. :Off-site data backup completed. :... backup failed. :Main computer systems damaged. :Operational data lost. :Covert modem not installed. :Data cannot be intercepted by MI6! :Satellite communications link destroyed. :Data cannot be intercepted by MI6! :Security gate A closing :- please wait... :Security gate B closing :- please wait... :B Y E L O M O R Y E D A M :mi6 has confirmed the existence of a secret chemical warfare facility at the byelomorye dam, ussr. its heavily guarded location and workings are a cause for major concern. nerve gas produced there has been turning up in the hands of hostile regimes around the world and deals with international terrorists have been rumored. this facility should be destroyed with extreme prejudice. :the area around the dam is well defended against a full scale military attack but a lone agent stands a much better chance.the easiest way to gain entrance to the weapons factory will be to get down the face of the dam. :q had an idea about that. :information concerning shipping and contacts is stored on a computer system in a secret ops room within the dam. with this covert modem connected to their satellite link we can intercept the data when a backup is carried out. :as for getting down the dam, use the bungee rope. at the bottom of the jump, use the piton gun. simple. :hardly a lover's leap, james. be careful though, i hate to think of you falling for anyone else. :neutralize all alarms :install covert modem :intercept data backup :bungee jump from platform :Byelomorye Dam, Arkangelsk, USSR :Nine years ago : :covert modem :covert modem :covert modem :Picked up a covert modem. :Covert modem incorrectly installed. Category:Prerelease GoldenEye